Copos de nieve
by sakuritasan
Summary: Nunca esperé volver a encontrarla, ni mucho menos volver a enamorarme de ella... Escrito como parte del reto # songs&memories&fics


_**Hola, aquí mi entrada al reto**_ _**songs &memories&fics. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Canción: Konayuki - Remiomoren.**_

 ** _Copos de nieve_**

Era una fría tarde en Nueva York, el invierno estaba cerca, todos los transeúntes caminaban apresuradamente con sus largos abrigos. Siempre me habían molestado las multitudes de personas, a cada instante era golpeada en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que alguien chocó de frente conmigo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó separándose rápidamente, enseguida reconocí su tono de voz, aquella chica que durante los años escolares había querido ser mi amiga con tanto afán.

-Al parecer te has vuelto más torpe con los años – sonreí separándome de su cuerpo, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, sorprendida, avergonzada y enojada por mi poca cortesía.

-Jade – recobró la compostura, aun podía notar su asombro, quizás fue por encontrarnos luego de tanto tiempo entre esta multitud, o porque había cambiado físicamente, siendo ahora más alta que ella y con más atributos.

No nos dijimos nada más, con una simple sonrisa de despedida continué mi camino, nunca creí que la volvería a ver después de la graduación, me había distanciado de todos, de vez en cuando escuchaba de la carrera de alguno de ellos, pero nunca supe algo de Tori.

Un tiempo después conseguí ser la co-directora en una serie de televisión de la NBC, por lo tanto debía hacer el casting y encargarme de casi todo el trabajo, me sorprendí cuando vi a la castaña entrar, inmediatamente creí que iba en busca del protagónico, pero ella solo quería ser la ayudante en la banda sonora y si era posible escribir canciones, ante la idea de poder molestarla como en los días de antaño el empleo fue suyo.

Con frecuencia encontraba motivos para irrumpir su paz, sin duda tenerla cerca hacia mis días divertidos, su forma de fruncir el ceño era adorable, su compañía me hacía sentir bien, nunca consideré el hecho de que me estaba enamorando de ella por segunda vez, hasta que la vi con Chris, su novio egocéntrico que se creía la estrella de Hollywood. Sentía que aquel tipo me había quitado algo que era mío, ella se veía muy feliz con él, mientras yo moría de celos y tristeza.

Una mañana Tori se desmayó en el trabajo, apartando a todos los que se encontraban alrededor la cargué en brazos llevándola al centro médico que alegremente tenían los estudios por cualquier eventualidad, tuve que esperar fuera mientras ella era atendida. Todos me miraban de forma extraña por como actué, no me importó, lo único que quería era que se encontrara bien. No me había despegado de esa puerta hasta que en la tarde salió del consultorio, se la veía muy débil y pálida, casi a la fuerza la llevé a mi auto para dejarla en su departamento, solo la acompañe a la entrada del lujoso edificio donde vivía, no me permitió pasar.

Los días siguientes Tori se veía muy débil, como si toda su gracia hubiera desaparecido, sin duda estaba enferma, aunque ante los demás actuaba de forma normal, yo notaba su expresión fatigada, se saltaba el almuerzo y de vez en cuando tenía nauseas. Comencé a tener atenciones especiales con ella, procurando que se alimente y cuando se sentía mal llevarla al centro médico entre otras cosas.

El invierno cada vez era más fuerte, la época navideña se sentía por todos los lugares, para mi equipo afortunadamente significaba vacaciones, el ultimo día de trabajo por ese año, estar casi todo el mes en casa y regresar al año siguiente. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que la noté extraña, no pude estar cerca de ella hasta la hora de salida.

-No me siento muy bien – su respiración era pesada y tenía el rostro sonrosado, toqué su frente, ella ardía en fiebre. Tomé su mano y la lleve a mi auto – Jade, no tienes que llevarme, tomare el autobús.

-No dejaré que vayas en este estado sola a tu departamento ¿Entendido? – solo bajo su mirada y asintió, se mantuvo callada todo el trayecto -Entraré contigo Vega – dije en tono de orden cuando llegamos al lujoso edificio.

-En ese caso tienes que seguir unas cuadras más adelante – extrañada seguí sus indicaciones, llegando a un edificio algo agrietado y desgastado, en un barrio que no me daba buena espina. Subimos por unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin, ella se apoyó en mi cuerpo hasta que llegamos, su departamento era, como decirlo sin que suene mal…. Un asco – Bienvenida a mi hogar, ya puedes comenzar a burlarte de mí – se recostó en el sillón, mientras yo recorría el lugar.

-¿Como terminaste en este basurero? – ella solo se removió, prácticamente era una sola habitación que hacía de sala, dormitorio y cocina – La paga no es muy buena pero sirve para que puedas vivir en un lugar más…. Cómodo.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, todo ha cambiado desde que dejamos la escuela, tengo situaciones que me impiden pagar algo mejor – me miró con expresión preocupada y casi suplicante – no le digas a Chris que vivo aquí, si lo haces de seguro se enfadará y romperá conmigo.

Al verla así, no pude hacer más que aceptar, la obligué a recostarse en su cama mientras preparaba su medicina y algo de comer, esa noche Tori lloró mucho mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo, no quería decirme lo que le sucedía así que solo la abracé tratando de reconfortarla. No me separé de ella hasta que se encontró totalmente bien, volví a mi departamento dos días después, con muchas dudas sobre lo que le sucedía.

Comencé a frecuentarla en su vivienda por el miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle, descubriendo que ella lloraba casi todas las noches, tomaba varios medicamentos, y un extraño gusto por una canción que hablaba de los copos de nieve a la cual yo no encontraba sentido ¿Qué tenía que ver la un copo de nieve con el amor? Era una tontería. Nuestra relación había mejorado mucho, aunque solíamos pelear por tonterías ambas disfrutábamos el hecho de estar juntas, aunque ella solo me veía como una amiga. A una semana de navidad ella y su novio habían planeado un viaje, secretamente trataba de estropear sus planes, pero no pude lograr nada significativo. La noche anterior a ese "fatídico día" mi corazón me decía que debía ser sincera y darle a conocer lo que sentía por ella, más aun cuando había escuchado que Chris tenía planeado pedir la mano de su novia. No dudé ni un segundo cuando amaneció en ir a su departamento a confesarle mis sentimientos, desperté a todos sus vecinos por los golpes a su puerta, como no la habría me vi obligada a forzar su cerradura, ingresando silenciosamente para encontrar el lugar completamente vacío, su maleta no estaba en el lugar, se había marchado a su dichoso viaje con Chris. Una gran frustración me invadió y pateé su pequeño estante de libros ocasionando que varios de ellos cayeran junto con algunas carpetas, de mala gana los recogí junto a varias hojas que se habían esparcido, letras de canciones, unos dibujos y unas recetas medicas junto a exámenes de sangre. La curiosidad fue tan grande que comencé a leerlos, no pude evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, Tori poseía una grave leucemia.

Tiré las hojas a un lado saliendo apresuradamente, confundida y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas conseguí llegar a mi auto que se encontraba algo cubierto por la nieve, la primera nevada al fin había llegado, la nevada que Tori tanto ansiaba. Subí a mi vehículo y comencé a dar vueltas sin dirección, hasta que vi a Chris con una chica rubia paseando alegremente por el boulevard mientras la besaba, me detuve abruptamente y lo encaré.

-¿No se supone que debías estar con Tori? – él solo me miro de forma extraña mientras negaba.

-Yo nunca saldría con una persona como ella – puso cara de repugnancia – ¿Has visto el lugar donde vive? Eso no sería bueno para mi imagen, espero que pronto muera por esa enfermedad que tiene – comenzó a reírse – de seguro aun sigue en Central Park esperando que cambie de opinión sobre nuestra relación y regrese por ella.

Al escuchar eso mi puño golpeo su rostro dejando sangrante su nariz, ¿Cómo podía ser que ella se haya enamorado de un tipo así? Luego de unos golpes e insultos de mi parte fui al lugar donde se encontraba. No fue difícil dar con ella, era la única persona sentada en una banca en medio de la nevada, con pasos temerosos me acerqué, su rostro miraba el suelo y se podían escuchar sus sollozos.

-Él no vendrá ¿verdad? – negué con la cabeza como si me estuviera mirando.

-Yo no le dije nada– un temor de que ella creyera que fui la culpable surgió.

-Lo llevé a mi departamento ayer en la noche, creía que entendería – apretaba sus puños con fuerza – le expliqué todo creyendo que me amaba, se marchó fingiendo que todo estaba bien - con el dorso de su mano limpió sus lagrimas y me miró – ¿Acaso nadie me ama?

-Yo te amo – una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro – te amo Tori.

-Solo conseguiré lastimarte Jade – estiró su mano y algo de nieve quedo en ella – soy más frágil que un copo de nieve – me coloqué frente a ella, tocando delicadamente su rostro mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, depositando un beso en su frente tomé sus heladas manos entre las mías.

-No me importaría salir lastimada – ella me miró, como dudando si decirme ese "algo" que yo ya sabía, la levante de su lugar abrazándola con fuerza – Sé por lo que estas pasando – su cuerpo se tensó –Pero yo… Te prometo que te cuidaré y amaré, pase lo que pase – ella se separó mirándome fijamente – Y si es cierto lo que dice tu tonta canción, un copo de nieve protegerá este amor.

Mi voz se quebró en esa última frase, ella solo asintió y la lleve a mi departamento, para que no descubriera el desastre que hice en el suyo, al menos no ese día. Nos recostamos en mi cama, mientras ella cantaba aquella extraña canción que de pronto comenzó a tener sentido para mí, me acurruqué en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, un corazón que quizás muy pronto dejaría de latir.

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


End file.
